The computational field of visual search involves the task of processing an image or other visual input, to identify a given object within that image. Visual search has many applicable fields, just a few of which may include: security screening, facial recognition, optical character recognition, etc.
One of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate these as well as numerous other aspects in reading the following disclosure.
The drawings are for illustrating example embodiments, and the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.